The WalMart Saga
by up2late
Summary: Edward moved to Los Angeles right out of high school in the hopes of becoming rich and famous. Instead, bad luck forces him to get a job at Wal-mart. When a hit tv show films at his store, a run-in with one of its stars changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a fun little story on a dare from my BFF. Sure, Edward's sexy, but can he be sexy working at Wal-mart? Of course he can! And here's the proof! No offense meant to anyone working at Wal-mart (trust, I love this store!)... it was just one of the least glamorous places she could think of (it certainly is when you're dragging three screaming kids through it)!

Awesome Beta: MythicCreatures

"Thank you so much… Eddie, is it? I'll be sure to put in a good word with your manager."

I briefly watched the plump older woman walk away with her prize toilet wand in hand before glancing down at that infernal nametag.

_Eddie_.

My name was not Eddie. Technically.

Descending the steps of the employees-only ladder, I pushed it back to the corner column where it belonged and went back to stocking Glade Plug-Ins.

I hated Wal-Mart.

As it turns out Wal-Mart in Connecticut and Wal-Mart in California were identical, save the palm trees outside. I'd put up with the less-than-glamorous job every day after high school until the week that I both turned eighteen and graduated. I'd been counting down for two weeks… not for my birthday or graduation, but for my last day at the store. It came with little outward fanfare, but inside there was a rave going on. I'd purchased my one-way ticket to Los Angeles for the following day and was thrilled to shake loose the little town I grew up in to pursue my dream of becoming an actor. It was clique, but I knew I was good looking enough to at least book a few casting calls. My talent would have to take it from there.

Four months later and I was practically back where I had started. Only slightly more frustrated.

Even though I had a little money saved up, I hit the ground running as soon as the plane landed. I managed to secure three jobs within the span of a week. None of them were pay acting gigs, but they were a means to an end.

The first was with Dominos Pizza. Just hours after I dropped six hundred bucks on a very used hatchback, I had a glowing pizza sign stuck to the roof. The Dominos plan was two-fold. First, I needed to eat. A few free slices here and there I was already saving money. Two, famous people needed to eat. And I imagine they'd rather have the food come to them. It was a long shot, but it only took one influential industry insider answering the door to find my handsome mug standing there to make all my dreams come true. Surely it was just a matter of an audition or two from there, right?

I wasn't stupid enough to put all of my hopes and dreams on one farfetched scheme. That led to job number two: a strip mall convenience store. The convenience store wasn't my original plan, but the photographer who held a studio in the same mall wasn't accepting applications (even for a janitor, I asked). But it was all about proximity. I didn't have the money that headshots required but I had enough charm to worm my way into some free ones if I was around a capable photographer. Alice was nice enough too but every time I broached the topic of sitting in for some camera test shots, she shrugged me off saying a photograph couldn't capture my perfection. I was half-tempted to take advantage of her appreciation of me and see if I could get laid but I decided the headshots were still more important. Sex would have to wait.

Job number three appeared to be a step in the right direction at first: an assistant at a casting agency. Even if I was making copies I would still be visible while directors and producers came in for casting sessions. And why couldn't they mistake me for one of the hunks they were seeing that day? The only problem was that my main duty was to walk dogs. The office had a pet-friendly policy and everyone from top execs to lowly assistants (the ones lucky enough to stay in the office to work) brought their pooches in. And I spent a couple of hours a day walking them around a nearby park. So much for being visible.

The job at Wal-mart was a last resort. Three and a half months in LA and my car died. I was automatically on hiatus at Dominos as a result of it and although my other jobs were within walking distance from my studio apartment, I needed a car. I had no skills to offer a mechanic but hoped to have better luck charming a mechanic than I'd had with Alice.

So I reluctantly stalked into a Wal-mart that was situated right next to a local auto body shop. One glowing review later from my former manager and I was working the aisles of another nondescript warehouse. It was merely a matter of kismet that a former employee named "Eddie" had been fired just hours before I was hired. That's how I became "Eddie." It was close enough to Edward, my new manager reasoned. That, and their label machine was broken.

As much as I hated walking back through those taunting automatic doors every day, Rosalie had made things bearable. She was the local mechanic, it turned out. I met her on my lunch break from Wal-mart one day and she took me under her wing pretty quickly. Although she didn't appear to put much stock in my plan for Hollywood greatness, she was kind and agreed to get parts for cost when I'd saved up enough money. It didn't hurt that she was hot too. Soon it became habit to wander over and watch her work on my breaks from Hell-mart.

Today though, there would be no break. As much as that should have pissed me off, I was actually quite happy about it. When my manager had approached me about working a double because of a no-show, I jumped at the chance. Today our Wal-mart was the backdrop for some pivotal scenes in a teeny bopper Disney show. Not necessarily my idea of Hollywood greatness, but tv was tv. The longer I could spend stocking shelves near the set that had been built in house wares, the more likely I was to be noticed by someone. Anyone.

My hopes began to wane as I entered hour twelve of my shift and had not managed to glimpse a single powerful entity on set. Everyone appeared to be below-the-line employees, no actors or directors. It dawned on me that perhaps tomorrow was the day they'd be shooting. It looked like today was mostly setup. Damn. I had tomorrow off.

I finally took ten minutes outside to get out from under the glare of the fluorescents. A caravan of trailers lined the side of the building where the employee entrance was. We didn't get paid until Friday but I could always claim ignorance and stop in tomorrow for my paycheck. When I realized it was Wednesday I could take a walk around and see if I turned any bigwigs' heads. Lame, but at least it was a plan. That's when I saw her. Bella Swan.

She wasn't the lead of the teeny bopper show but she did play the kooky best friend. And if she was here now then that meant they must be shooting overnight. Damn, again. Breezing past me to enter through the employee door, she shot a gleaming smile at me briefly before she disappeared inside. Going through an actress didn't seem like the most reliable way to get ahead in Hollywood, but none of my other plans were working. Besides I had some serious sexual frustration built up from all the flirting with Alice. I had another six minutes. I was ready to turn on the charm.

Five and a half minutes passed and she hadn't come back out. I decided to walk a quick loop around the trailers before heading back inside. If Bella Swan was here maybe Jessica Stanley was too. She played the lead on the show and was hot. Don't get me wrong, Bella was hot. Much hotter in person than she ever appeared on the show. They always had her dressed in mismatched, wild prints with her hair in some spiky ponytail, just like today. But Jessica was class all the way. Stylish wardrobe, cascading curls, gigantic tits.

I stopped listing Jessica's attributes when I got to tits. My mind wasn't doing the thinking anymore, as was evidenced by the sudden tightness in my jeans. Forget my grand Hollywood plan, I needed to get laid. And fast. Then I could go back to concentrating on how to take over the entertainment industry.

The only thing on my mind other than Jessica Stanley's ample chest was how I could arrange to get some overtime in the stockroom tonight. Anything that made it more likely for me to run into her. That's when I ran into someone else. Bella Swan.

She was walking quickly toward one of the trailers with her head down, cell phone to her ear. The slight crease in her forehead that indicated frustration disappeared as she looked up at me, snapping her phone shut. I held my hands out in a defensive gesture, about to apologize for bumping into her when she tore her eyes from mine to gaze up and down my body. She lingered on the bulge in my pants before making their way back up to my face. I imagine the fire I saw in her eyes was just a reflection of my own. Looking at her this close I could see just how beautiful her big, brown eyes actually were. And her pale skin was flawless. I'd give anything to see her cheeks flush but there was no embarrassment on her part as she looked to the crazy copper mess that was my hair.

Shoving her phone into the pocket of her crazy striped pants, she practically growled, "You'll do," before grabbing a fistful of hair in her slender fingers and pulling my face to hers. Her lips were soft but forceful and I staggered backward until I felt the metal stairs of a trailer hit the back of my legs. Our kiss never broke as I worked my way awkwardly up the steps and fumbled with the door handle. Forcing her tongue into my mouth, Bella grew impatient and used my body to open the door.

Handle be damned.

Once inside, I used her body to close the door, pressing every inch of my tall frame against hers. I moved my lips to her long neck so we could both breathe for a second. Tipping her chin up so I had more access to her skin, my hands rose from her waist to her ribcage. Not quite where I wanted to be, but close.

"And you are…" I realized she was talking to me.

I pulled back from her momentarily, my brain taking a little control back from my dick. Maybe she wasn't up for a quick fuck in her trailer. One should never assume. I saw her eyes crinkle as she smiled and glanced down briefly.

"Eddie. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Why am I still wearing my clothes?"

Eddie again, damn it. I hated that nametag- wait a minute. What? Right, clothes, off.

Grinning, I dove back onto her lips. Reaching for her hair, I roughly pulled the elastic from her crazy ponytail and ran my fingers through her hair. We broke our kiss again so she could shake her hair out and damn, she was really good looking without the ridiculous hairstyle. I was beyond relieved that she hadn't been to make up yet because as beautiful as she was the bright green eye shadow and purple lipstick her character usually wore would've been a major turnoff. Okay, not a major turnoff, probably not even a turnoff. But I wouldn't have enjoyed myself nearly as much as I was right now. Pulling my hands back up to her ribcage, I ventured higher and reached for the buttons on her polka-dotted shirt.

"This wardrobe is fucking ridiculous." I wrenched my hands apart, popping the top two buttons off into the trailer somewhere. "And it belongs nowhere near this body." Her hands gripped mine and she smiled wide as we both scattered the rest of the buttons. Beneath her shirt was pure white skin, black lace and big tits.

_Who the hell knew that was hiding underneath those clothes all along?_

I may have said that out loud. Bella giggled. The sound was in direct contrast to her actions as she pressed forcefully into me, one hand firmly grabbing my erection right through my pants. Taken by surprise, I gasped loudly before groaning into her mouth.

Bella's hands moved to my shirt but I beat her to it and whipped it off over my head. Before she could admire my much-worked for six pack, I was on my knees, unbuttoning her pants.

"Let's get these as far away from you as possible too." I supported her weight as she shifted from leg to leg, shuffling the pants off and revealing yet again more black lace. I groaned into her lips again, her lower ones. Biting her lightly through the lace I couldn't help but notice how wet her panties were. Slipping a finger under to feel just how warm and wet she was earned me a low moan. Her fingers gripped my hair again, pulling me closer.

"These are a fuck-lot better than your other wardrobe. But you don't need any help." I slipped the panties down her legs and paused momentarily when I got a good look at her, exposed before me. I knew this wasn't a good time for stalling but luckily she understood my hesitation. That giggle bubbled forth from her mouth again and she tugged on my hair.

"What's a matter, Eddie? Cat got your tongue? 'Cause I'd really like it."

Cat, indeed. Right there on her bare nether regions was the tattoo of a tiny kitten. A pussy, as it were. Bent low in a prowling pose and angled right for those wet folds. There was the slightest smirk on the feline's face but the detail that stopped me in my tracks was it's pink tongue. Sticking out, poised to lap up its owner's juices at a moment's notice. I was jealous. Jealous of a fucking cartoon tattoo cat that got to reside less than a centimeter from the promised land. Goddamn.

"Lucky pussy." I murmured as I leaned in and licked slowly up her slick lips.

"I'll say." She managed to stammer out.

My tongue was long and I let Bella feel every inch of it as I dragged along her again, dipping the tip ever so slightly into her before continuing on my way. Holding the tip of my tongue in a rigid point, I circled her clit before licking her again, faster now. I slipped my tongue into her further and further until she was panting above me. Moving my thumb to her clit, I enjoyed her taste as I plunged my tongue into her again and again. Her fingernails had been scratching gentle circles into my scalp but her tempo suddenly changed and she dug in harder. Just when I was afraid she might draw blood, it suddenly didn't matter anymore. I was swept away as her orgasm flooded into my mouth, allowing me to lick up every last drop of her sweet taste.

It was incredibly uncomfortable to stand up again, my cock so hard in my jeans. Luckily Bella seemed to be able to read my mind. As our mouths came together again, she popped the buttons on my fly, giving me a little relief. Licking around my lips, I could feel her smile as she tasted herself on me.

"Let's see if you've got a matching set."

She pulled back and brought her other hand to help slide my pants down.

"Ooh, yes. Long tongue, really long cock." Her eyes darted up to mine as she licked her lips. "That looks delicious."

Not one to deny her something delicious to eat, I leaned back a little while thrusting my hips toward her. There was that giggle again. Thank god I already knew she was impressed with my cock, otherwise I might have been offended. The beautiful sound continued as she sunk to her knees and grabbed my ass. Without a second's hesitation, she had my cock in her mouth. Holy fuck.

I sucked in a deep breath and held it in my chest until it hurt. Anything to distract me. Still holding me in her mouth, she swept her tongue back and forth over the underside of my cock. Finally she sucked her cheeks in hard and pulled back slowly until I popped out of her mouth. I found I was holding my breath again but managed to look down with enough time to see her lean in again. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The next time she pulled off of me and glanced up to see me watching.

"Enjoying the show, Eddie?"

Humming, I nodded. "You look like you're having a good time down there."

"Oh, I am." She removed her hands from my ass as she took me in her mouth again. Closing my eyes, I threw my head back. She moaned around my cock, forcing my eyes open to look down at her again. Oh fuck.

Bella had her fingers dipping into the cups of her black lace bra, playing with herself. I watched as the movement continued; only being able to imagine just how she was touching herself. That damn bra needed to come off. Again, it was as if she could read my mind. She slipped one hand low to rub circles around her clit while her other hand twisted behind her back to unclasp the bra. As my head slipped out of her mouth again, she kept her tongue swirling around and around as her hands lowered the bra from her shoulders. I had been slowly thrusting my hips toward her each time she took my cock deep into her mouth but again I was stopped in my tracks. A glint of silver caught my eye. Two glints of silver. Nipple rings.

Unfortunately I was too tall to reach them from here and she seemed to know I'd want nothing more than to touch them. As she took my cock into her mouth again, she sat back on her heels. When she pulled back, I helped. Pushing her away from my glistening cock and pulling her up to me. My hands flew to the nipple rings. Giving a slight tug, I watched her head drop back and her eyes close. The sound that came from her was heavenly. I tugged again and dipped my head down to flick one of the rings with my tongue. The pink, pebbled nipple rose to meet my tongue and I enjoyed each one.

So distracted by the nipple ring revelation, I only just noticed the proximity of my cock to her still wet pussy. I could feel her pulsing as my cock bobbed lightly against her clit.

"What are waiting for? A flashing 'enter' sign?" She smirked.

"You've got all the other bells and whistles." I replied.

Her voice took on a more serious tone. "You know who I work for. They keep us practically sterile and I get tested every two weeks." She jerked her hips toward mine, the slick head of my cock pressed sharply into her slick clit. "Get on with it and get me off already."

Her sense of humor was back and I bent my knees slightly while grabbing my cock in one hand. I twisted one of her nipple rings until her moan was nice and loud and then drove into her. Sinking in, hot and deep, my moan grew to match hers. Bella jumped onto me, her lean legs wrapping around me, pushing me further into her. I staggered back but caught myself with another quick thrust forward. I must've hit just the right spot because her moaning built into a scream. Pressing deeper and harder, I urged the scream on. The strain in my legs was nothing compared to the strain in my cock. Pulsing hard and long, I rubbed against her tight walls, leaning forward to bite her lip hard. She bit me back, halting her scream. Her hands were back in my hair and I dug my fingers into the flesh of her ass to match her grip on my scalp.

"God, you taste good everywhere." I spit out before biting her lip again. Pretty sure I drew blood; I licked hungrily at her lip.

"You have no idea." Her teeth clamped down on my lip as she wiggled her ass in my hands. My eyebrows shot up briefly before she lifted herself in my arms and then slammed back down, impaling herself on my cock again.

Our bodies became slick with sweat as we worked feverishly together. Bella's scream grew again as I dragged my teeth across her earlobe, sucking it into my mouth. I panted into her neck and felt pressure building in my balls. My cock was pulsing as Bella's walls quivered around me, pulling me with her over the edge, into a blinding orgasm.

Her screams turned into whimpers and finally into light gasps as her breathing slowed and a smile touched her lips. Now that parts of my body other than my cock had blood flowing to them, my legs started to give out. I pulled out of her and we collapsed onto a couch against the wall just behind us.

_Well, damn, if I had known that was there all along…_

After a few minutes I managed to pull my jeans back up over my hips and buttoning up, covering myself. Bella was still completely exposed but as we both looked at the pile of discarded wardrobe, I think it was agreed that she looked much better naked.

"I could get used to this wardrobe." I ran my fingers lightly down her back, watching her shiver under my touch.

"So not appropriate for a family show." She leaned in for what I thought was a kiss but instead she sucked my tongue fiercely before pulling back to lick the stubble along my jaw line. I could feel her fingers pressing against my taut stomach muscles as they worked their way down to my happy trail. Her hand stopped when she reached my re-buttoned jeans. She glanced down.

"Can't he play anymore?" She pouted.

"Naptime, Bella. Give him a few minutes." I smiled.

"Oh. Is that all?" She pressed her hand against my crotch and my hips unconsciously reacted to her touch. There was that giggle again.

At the same time there was a brief knock at the trailer door before it swung widely open. A tall hulk of a man entered the trailer, making it seem infinitely smaller all of a sudden. He took a couple of seconds to survey the scene, giving me just enough time to grab my shirt and throw it over as much of Bella as I could. She seemed unconcerned by her current state of undress or even the wide open door. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under the gaze of the man standing before me. Finally he sighed and dropped his head into one of his giant hands, rubbing his eyes. He spoke without looking at us.

"Care to put something on, Bella?"

"No, I'm good." She shrugged in my tightened grip a little. The man finally looked up at me.

"And you are…" A snicker escaped both Bella and I at the familiar words. She got herself under control before I did.

"Eddie."

That stopped my laughing.

"Edward. Cullen. Edward Cullen." I corrected.

Bella squirmed a little, working her hot little body onto my lap, my shirt still covered her.

"He wants his formal name in the credits." She demanded.

"Credits?" The hulk raised one eyebrow. I have to admit, so did I.

"Sure. Meet my new love interest. Eddie." She pulled on the nametag that rested across her perfect tits.

"Aww, Bella. What the fuck."

"Fuck nothing, Emmett. Better yet," she turned in my lap, my cock quickly rising to the occasion, "fuck Eddie."

My jaw dropped a little and she took advantage of it. Sticking her tongue out and into my mouth, she licked along my lips before turning back to Emmett.

"You should be happy, Emmett. I just saved you guys a lot of legwork. Mr. Whitlock will be thrilled. Cast him as my love interest on the show and we'll be seen out in public. Holding hands, going to basketball games, sharing iced mochas, fucking like its going out of style. Okay, maybe that last part we'll keep inside." Bella dropped her head back onto my shoulder and ran a hand down to my crotch. The ball was now in Emmett's court, it seemed.

"You don't need to do all of this, Bella." Emmett gestured to us. "Go out with the guy we cast and get the show a little publicity too, that's all. Hell, it'll be good for your career to get the extra exposure."

"I don't care about exposure, Em. My career's just fine. I've done nothing but concentrate on my career since I was eight. I've let Dad set up my auditions. Mom drag me to be plucked and peeled. Fucking Esme with her poise and articulation classes. Carlisle's a ruthless agent and you're a fucking genius of a manager. So what about me? When do I get some say in things?"

Bella wasn't expecting or waiting for an answer. But she did know the power of taking a beat. Another quick squirm in my lap and I was biting back a groan. Her hand that was pressed against my crotch quickly popped my button fly open.

"My pussy wants a little Eddie. And so do I." Bella turned quickly on my lap so that she was straddling me. My shirt had slipped to the floor, giving Emmett a clear view of her tits and everything else before she turned away from him. The look on his face led me to believe that it was something he'd seen before. Maybe in a similar circumstance?

Arching her back slightly, Bella glanced over shoulder at Emmett. I gripped her hips, trying to keep her from flashing him another peak of her nipple.

"Is that all, Emmett? I'd like to test drive my boyfriend again." Bella tilted her hips into mine and lifted up slightly. My cock had sprung from my jeans and was throbbing between our bodies. She grabbed it in one hand, bringing it to her center. Sliding onto my length, she let out a little squeal. By the time she started rocking into my hips with a nice steady motion I realized the door had slammed shut and Emmett was gone. I had no idea how much he had seen but couldn't care less. With Bella's hot pussy gripping me tightly the world could be ending and I wouldn't care. I wove my fingers into her hair and pulled her eyes to mine.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"When a guy looks like you do, you just have to be famous."

I thrust my hips up, pushing deeper into her. "You like the way I look?"

"Mmm, and the way you feel." She moaned, circling her hips. Her eyes fluttered open and looked back down at me. "Besides, I like having a project. You'll find I have a lot I could teach you."

"About?" I questioned.

"Show biz. Fucking."

I chuckled lowly and watched Bella enjoy the effects. "I think I'm good on the fucking front, don't you?"

Bella took a hungry bite from my lip and pressed down on my lap a little harder before smirking at me again.

"Pretty good. But why let a perfectly good cock go to waste?"

"Waste?" Now I was offended.

Bella leaned in and whimpered into my mouth. "Get that big boy pierced and I'll show you some real screaming."

I moaned and pulled out of her before slamming back in. "Won't that hurt, Bella?"

She shrugged and tugged on my nipples before wrapping her fingers around the base of my cock, watching me slide in and out of her. Fuck, that was hot.

"I promise to kiss it and make it all better." She pouted at me before sliding off of my lap. Now it was my turn to pout.

_Where was she going?_

Oops, brain filter gone again. Bella settled between my knees and smiled at my cock that was dripping with her juices. I knew she'd been close before she pulled off of me. Fuck, I had been too. Sitting up tall on her knees, Bella pressed her tits together and watched my cock bob between them. I groaned and got even harder somehow. Then she leaned forward and swiped her tongue out to taste herself on me.

"Let me give you a little preview."

She quickly swallowed her words along with my cock.

Maybe Wal-mart wasn't the worst place in the world after all.

A/N: This is meant to be a one-shot but since said BFF claims I copped out by making Eddie a wannabe actor who knows how hot he is, I am obligated to continue the Wal-Mart saga at some point. I've got a few ideas kicking around in my twisted head, so review and let me know if you want more. It'll be a different incarnation of Edward, but same locale!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! The Wal-Mart Saga continues! Just a warning... no s-e-ex in this one, but before you get all disappointed go ahead and give it a read anyway.**

**Beta'd by MythicCreatures, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Disney... that would be SM and WD.**

EPOV

_Why the hell is her trailer so far away?_

I had walked past at least eight of them now and each one was bigger than the last. What was supposed to take fifteen – twenty minutes, tops – had already taken eight. This little walk to her trailer was eating into my fun time.

Finally I found it. The last one in a long line, at least half a mile away from the soundstage we were shooting in. Technically it was a test shoot, my test shoot. Bella had done an amazing job of convincing Emmett that I was the perfect actor to play her character's new love interest, but no one had actually seen me act yet. And I was supposed to be on set to do just that in about seven minutes. I spied a cute pink golf cart sitting to the right of the trailer door and had to laugh at the decorative pussy cat that had been professionally spray painted on the side.

_Of course Bella has a pussy mobile. _

I knocked on the door while still laughing to myself. I'd almost walked right in but my last experience with Bella in a trailer taught me the one thing you should never do is walk in on her. God only knows what she could be doing. Her call came from deep within the vehicle and when I walked in, I found her to be innocently flipping through a gossip magazine. Much more innocent than last time.

A bright smile stretched across her face and if I knew any better I'd think she should book a toothpaste campaign immediately. Of course, seeing her full lips, white teeth and pink tongue dart out over them briefly made me think of things far less wholesome than toothpaste. And all of those thoughts went straight to my cock. Or perhaps they came straight _from_ my cock. Either way, she was still smiling and I was hard.

"I'm here for hair." I watched a look of confusion replace her smile as I walked further in and closed the door behind me.

"Well this isn't the hair and make-up trailer, Eddie." She put the magazine down in her lap. It was only then that I took in her wardrobe.

Once again, it was ridiculous. The shirt was a button down with crazy Hawaiian flowers all over it that was only being saved by the fact that she had the top four buttons undone. I was pretty sure at least two of those would be fastened before we got in front of a camera, but right now I had a nice view of the top curves of her full, round tits. Another button undone and I'd be trying to x-ray-vision my way through her bra to get a peek at those tantalizing nipple rings.

"Edward." I reminded her.

She had one leg tucked underneath her. Her skirt was short and again, aside from the horrendous print, it wasn't half bad. It was her legs that almost gave me a seizure. While I liked nothing more than looking at her long legs and imagining myself between them, looking at the black and white striped tights was making me dizzy. To make matters worse, she uncrossed her legs and I had to look away before I got truly nauseous.

I used her eyes to center me, as she stood and walked over to where I was standing. "So do you plan on telling me just how you expect to get your hair done in my trailer… Eddie."

_Goddamn with the Eddie. _

"Well," I closed the space between us with one step. "My character notes say I'm to have 'sex hair.' I thought you might do a better job of that than any union hairstylist might."

"Oh I don't know. Have you seen Laurent? He's pretty hot." She lifted a finger to trace my bottom lip.

"Not really my type." I shrugged.

"How can you be sure? You haven't seen him yet." Too fast for me to take advantage of, Bella leaned in and licked the same path her finger had traced. But then she pulled back. I barely caught myself from falling onto her.

"I think it's safe to assume I wouldn't be interested." I leaned towards her again but was met with distance.

She had stepped back slightly and I saw her eyes travel over my outfit. Out of the two of us, I wasn't sure who had it worse. I was in jeans and a blue polo shirt embroidered with the Wal-Mart logo. Across my chest from the logo was a name tag. It read, "Eddie." I looked remarkably similar to how I looked the last time I was in Bella's trailer. The only difference now was that this was no longer my uniform, it was my wardrobe.

Bella tucked a finger between the top buttons of my shirt and gently tugged me forward. She turned at the last second and I was stuck being dragged slowly across the room and over to the couch she had been sitting on when I walked in. She finally turned but released me and sat down so quickly I again missed my chance. Leaning over her, I placed my hands on either side of her legs.

"So you gonna help me with my hair or not?" When she didn't answer me right away I leaned in a little more. "Or shall I go pay Laurent a visit?" Bella cracked a smile and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Once again her lightening fast reflexes caught me off guard. She closed her lips firmly around my tongue and sucked slow and hard on it. When she pulled back far enough to release me, her perfect teeth bit down painfully. I winced and she licked over the stinging tip of my tongue, unapologetically.

"I'd love to help you, Eddie, but I've already been to hair and make-up. And they'll kill me if anything happens to my costume." She sat back on the couch, distancing herself from me again.

"Alright. Laurent it is then." I stood up but paused when Bella's feet slid apart on the floor until they bumped into mine. Her legs were spread just a little further apart now and she had a devilish look in her eye. I crooked an eyebrow at her.

_Didn't she just tell me no?_

I watched as she slid her back down on the couch a little, inching her ass toward the edge of the seat. Her knees fell to the sides even more and I was suddenly feeling really warm. My cock was confused now too. The erection I had when I walked in was only getting more stiff with every inch that her legs slid apart. I swear I could smell her arousal.

"You know, they're pretty good about us actors taking creative license." Bella purred in a low growl.

I swallowed slowly, telling my cock to settle down. It was about to bust right through my wardrobe.

"What did you have in mind?" My voice sounded like I was answering her growl but I barely got the words out. The tightness in my crotch was spreading and it was now in my throat. God, she was hot.

Placing her hands on her knees, Bella slowly dragged her fingers up, up, up. When she reached the crazy skirt, she kept going. I watched as more of her legs were exposed to me. Just inches away from the promised land, she stopped.

"How about eat-me-out hair?"

It was convenient that my knees gave out, as that was the ideal position to service Bella in. Gripping her hips tightly in my hands, I used my nose to nudge at her skirt that was still blocking my destination.

Lifting my face slightly to look into hers, I asked. "What about your wardrobe?"

Her hands were still gripping the ends of her skirt and she pulled that last of the fabric out of my way. "I did a few alterations."

_Holy fuck. _

The thought came out of my mouth and Bella licked her lips in anticipation. I couldn't be bothered to look at her face right now. Not with the sight right in front of me. The wild black and white tights were missing one important piece…Bella had cut out the crotch and was conveniently not wearing anything underneath. I had a free pass to her pussy right in front of me.

Her fingers wrapped into the sides of my hair and she tugged me closer to her. "I may have read your character description."

I took less than three seconds to smile at her revelation before diving forward. Licking firmly up her folds, I sucked her clit into my mouth. Holding it in place with my teeth, I licked and sucked at it, listening to her contented sighs from above me. She pulled and twisted the sides of my hair, yanking just hard enough to make it hurt. I groaned and released her clit from my teeth, going back to licking up and down her wetness. My cock stirred as her hands slipped to the back of my head, pulling me closer. Stiffening my tongue to match my cock, I pushed forward into her and reveled in the moans I started hearing. I knew my tongue was just as long as my fingers and I thrust deeply in and out. Pushing her skirt further out of the way, I slid my hands underneath and dug my fingertips into the bare skin of Bella's hips.

She jerked her hips up and yanked on my hair. For fuck's sake, she could've broken my nose with her hipbone if she hadn't forced my head up at the same time. The next time she did it, I was expecting it but still didn't appreciate it. Pulling my tongue out of her, I growled.

"I can't fucking get you off if you knock me out."

"And I can't give you 'sex hair' without a little pain." She answered my growl with a hiss that I matched as she dug her nails into my neck.

"Fuck, Bella! I thought this was 'eat-you-out hair'?"

"But. You're. Not. Eating. Me. Out." She punctuated each word with a yank on my hair.

My cock was weeping at this point and as I felt a drop of wetness spread on my pants, I dove back into her moist center. Bringing one hand over to tend to her clit, I stuck my tongue deep inside her again. I twirled my tongue in her sweetness as she twisted my locks in her hands. Her panting grew louder and faster as she worked her way to the front of my hair. She pulled my head down, pushing my tongue deeper into her. I slipped out and licked roughly up her slit, trying to catch my breath. Pushing two fingers in, taking place of my tongue, I placed open-mouthed kisses on her clit. Pulling her into my mouth further and further each time, her delicious scent filled my brain.

Speaking of brains, my scalp was sufficiently numb now with all of her pulling and twisting. Her fingers and moaning picked up pace as I twisted my fingers, pushing and pulling into her. I could feel she was close and wanted to drink in every last drop of her orgasm. Moving my fingers to her thigh, I pushed my tongue back in and sucked deeply against her. Her hips bucked and her fists clawed at my hair. As the orgasm overtook her, I felt her pulsing around my tongue. My cock pulsed in response, still painfully hard. Her sweet juices flowed over my tongue and I slowly licked her up and down, taking it all in.

My scalp was buzzing and her soft fingers now circled slowly in my hair as she came down from her orgasm. Finally, I lifted my head from her quivering pussy and grinned widely at her.

"That hurt like fuck, Bella."

Her answering smile was lazy. "But your hair looks perfect."

-0-0-0-

We were officially late when we exited the trailer and Bella grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward the Pussy-mobile. I stopped short.

"Nuh-uh. I can't be seen riding in that."

"You can and you will. You made us late and I've never heard you complain about my pussy before." Bella pouted and I gave in to the tiny tug she gave my wrist again.

As much as zipping around the back lot in a golf cart sounded like fun, there was no way in hell I was going to be caught dead driving one with a hot pink kitten on the side of it. I'd have to get one of my own as soon as I signed a contract. A black one. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting a big rooster painted on the side. Bella had her Pussy-mobile, I could have a Cock-cart.

I'm sure there wasn't much to it, but Bella handled the golf cart well, just like everything else I'd seen her handle thus far. I couldn't help but lean into her a little to give her a hard time.

"If you came a little faster, we wouldn't be late."

She arched an eyebrow at me, narrowly missing a tour tram with the cart. Waving graciously to her fans that anxiously turned with their cameras, Bella's words defied her wholesome appearance.

"Maybe you need more practice tongue-fucking my pussy."

I laughed loudly as Bella turned her attention back to the pavement in front of us.

"I think you were just savoring the experience."

"Oh, poor baby." Bella's right hand suddenly fell to my thigh, gripping me tightly. My still-hard cock tightened against the zipper of my jeans and I hissed quietly. Sliding her hand over to rub against me, she stuck out that bottom lip again. "Is someone sad he didn't get his turn?"

Leaning back a little, I slid my hips into her hand, moaning at the contact. "So make me cum in the two minutes it'll take us to get to set."

The cart screeched to such an abrupt halt that if I hadn't been leaning back, my head would've hit the plexiglass windshield. Bella turned to me and grabbed my balls through my jeans with her left hand while still stroking and pressing against me with her right. My head fell back onto the pink cushioned headrest behind me.

"Fuck. That's like the third time today you've almost broken my nose."

"Aww, I won't damage your pretty face." She watched as I hungrily licked my lips. Leaning in, she stuck out that bottom lip again and stuck her tongue out to lick mine briefly. "But I would like to sit on it later."

I was shamelessly bucking into her hands now, enjoying the rubbing and surprisingly finding the ball squeezing quite pleasant too.

"Maybe you'll get me off a little faster that way." I groaned at her words and her hands. "Would you like that, Eddie? My pussy on your face?" Her lips had slipped to my ear and her breath sent shivers down my neck.

Just as quickly as she started, she stopped. My ass was lifted an inch off the seat but her hands were gone. Her lips were gone. Lifting my head and lowering my ass, I saw her standing with one foot out of the cart.

"Mikey!" Bella was waving happily at the middle aged man who was now jogging towards us.

_Fuck, what perfect timing. I always wanted to meet my director with a raging hard-on._

Bella embraced our director warmly and turned him slightly so I could just make out the naughty twinkle in her eye over his shoulder. She lingered a little longer in his embrace as my brain and my cock started fighting over who was more jealous. Finally she pulled away from him and motioned to me in a feigned surprise.

"Oh! Silly me. I almost forgot. This is Eddie. Mike Newton, meet your new star. Edward Cullen."

Bella put specific emphasis on my full name but playfully stuck her tongue out at me when he turned to face me. Sticking out his hand, I managed to shift and cover my significant bulge with one arm while reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Eddie. Just relax and have fun with the scene today. The bigwigs just wanna see how you look on film and all that good stuff. I'm sure you'll do fine." My erection became less of a problem as I watched him look me over.

There was something about the look in his eye that told me it was more than a director looking over an actor's wardrobe. I couldn't find it in myself to be offended, after all he had done me a favor by deflating my not-so-little problem. I managed to exit the Pussy-mobile and walk around the front to join Bella and Mike in the short walk to the set. Bella had her arm wrapped around Mike's and she leaned into him to look over at me.

"He does look great, doesn't he, Mike?" Mike nodded approvingly and there was that look from him again. We were now in a more populated area, just outside the open double doors that led to set.

"And his hair. Laurent is a genius, wouldn't you say?" Bella grinned wickedly at me before shooting a look over to a tall, dark-skinned man with long dreadlocks.

"Magic, Laurent! You're pure magic!" Mike called out to a confused Laurent who half-waved in response. "Alright kids. Let's get this show on the road."

And with that we entered the soundstage to begin my screen test.

-0-0-0-

"I'm coming."

"I don't want you to come."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Alright, now just give it to me nice and angry. Pissed. Think you can handle that, Eddie?"

_Edward, Edward, Edward, you dumb fuck! _

Outwardly I smiled politely at my clueless director.

_Would you look at that? I'm already in character. I'm nice and pissed._

Turning my attention back to Bella, I tried not to smile at her expression. She was biting hard on her lip in an effort to stem the laughter that was threatening to burst forth from her gorgeous mouth. She swiftly turned on her heel, wiggling her ass a little at me as she reset to her original position in the scene.

"And… action!"

Quickly pulling myself together, I found it really easy to access the emotion that was anger.

"I'm coming." A slight growl seeped into my voice and when Bella turned she gave me her character's patented shocked expression but there was something simmering underneath it.

"I don't want you to come." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was turned on. So turned on.

"Cut!" Mike yelled before peeking out from behind the monitor. "You okay, Bella? Need a drink or something?"

She shook her head and blushed deeply.

_Bella blushes?_

I couldn't resist. The blocking already had us standing quite close to one another. If I had been doing a scene with anyone other Bella it would've been awkward, but I'd been closer to her, I could handle the proximity. I leaned into her a bit as she turned her back to me to start the scene again.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself. I think you want me to come." I said in a low voice.

Bella didn't say anything in response but bumped me back to my spot with her ass. Damn it. I did not need to be hard on camera. I dropped my hands in front of my crotch in what I hoped was a casual stance.

"Action!"

"I'm coming." I kept the growl in my voice but waited until she turned to face me to bite into my lower lip.

"I don't want you to come." Her delivery was just as biting as mine. And her blush was definitely gone.

"Cut! Eric, can you check out that light over there. I got a shadow on this wall." And with that we were stopped again.

Bella was still facing me, her expression set in stone. This was her professional face. But since Eric was busy fiddling with the lighting, I figured we had a few seconds to spare. Maintaining the slight distance between us, I put a friendly smile on my face before speaking.

"I could cum just looking at you."

Bella's lips turned up in a similarly friendly smile. "Now where would the fun in that be?"

"I've got a good imagination. It could be fun enough."

"Why settle for fun enough?"

"It's either that or blue balls."

From a distance it probably looked like a pleasant conversation between co-workers. And while I was doing a good job appearing to be cool, I was definitely feeling a little warm. I wanted to glance at Lighting Guy Eric and see if he had adjusted the light so that it was shining directly on me now. But I knew taking my eyes from Bella's would be admitting some sort of defeat. And I was having fun with our little banter. She looked just as calm and cool as ever.

"And to think…"

"What's that?" I encouraged her to continue.

"Well, I was hoping to pop one of those balls in my mouth and roll it around and suck it hard before doing the same to the other. I'd be stroking that hard cock of yours with my hand while I sucked and nibbled your balls. Then I'd rub your pre-cum on my lips and lick it off. I'd tug on your balls while sucking you deep into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat-"

"Thanks Eric!" Cockblocker Mike called out. "Alright kids, back to one. And… action!"

I didn't even notice Bella turn her back to me, let alone Mike calling 'action.' In fact, I'm pretty sure at least an hour passed before I managed to squeak out my line.

"I'm coming."

"I'm sure you are." Bella had turned and was grinning wickedly at me. I was pretty sure I was doing something akin to drooling.

"Cut! Um, I don't that's the line, Bella. Ang… what's her line?"

The script supervisor, Angela, pushed her glasses up on her nose and glanced at the script in her hand. "The line is 'I don't want you to come.'"

"Oh of course! I'm so sorry, guys. We can do it again. Right, Eddie? You can do it again?" Bella said cheerfully before turning her back on me again.

My mind was reeling but one part of my anatomy was in complete agreement with Bella. He could do it again and again and again.

-0-0-0-

While the various takes were being edited together and thrown onto a demo reel, I had enough time to quickly change before being ushered to a town car that would allow me to personally hand deliver my demo reel to Mr. Jasper Whitlock.

I was psyched. This was it. The final step toward signing that contract. I couldn't say I was overly thrilled with the idea of becoming a part of the Disney tween star machine, but beggars can't be choosers. Besides, the kids that rolled off the Disney assembly line usually had very prolific and lucrative careers ahead of them. So I considered this just the first step toward the fame and fortune I'd flown across the country in pursuit of.

Slipping into the back of the town car, I was surprised to find Bella sitting in the back seat. The door closed behind me and we started off before I could even question her. She held up a DVD and tossed it to me.

"Your reel. I thought I'd introduce you to Jasper, since you are my find."

"Not sure I could handle the meeting on my own?"

"No, you seem just fine at handling things on your own. Just trying to be professional. Besides I haven't seen Jasper in forever and he's got a soft spot for me. It'll be to your advantage to have me there."

"I don't doubt that. I think it'd be to my advantage to have you anywhere."

"Like here?" She held out her hands like she was showcasing prizes on 'The Price Is Right.' Glancing around the interior of the town car for the first time, I noticed a small fridge built into the wall. There were a couple of champagne glasses built into the console above it.

"Want a drink?" I motioned toward it but Bella shook her head.

"They don't stock alcohol when they send the car to our set. We're all underage."

She leaned forward in her seat, to throw open the fridge door. Gesturing again, she smiled brightly. "Milk and cookies."

I had to laugh. She was right. There was a container of milk in there with a box of cookies right next to it.

"Jasper's got a great sense of humor," she said sarcastically before using a foot to slam the door shut.

As she pulled her leg back under her butt, I noticed she had changed too. Her jeans looked painted on and even though her tank top was black, I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. I could make out the silver rings that adorned her nipples through the thin fabric.

"I can think of other things we can do on the ride." I scooted over a little closer to her.

"What did you have in mind, Eddie?" She leaned back and slid her hips smoothly on the leather seat so that they were now within my reach. Placing a hand on the bare skin of her stomach just under her shirt, I tugged on her waistband.

"Well didn't you promise to sit on my face earlier? Or maybe you just want me to fuck you with my fingers this time." I wiggled one finger into her pants but that was all that would fit.

"Fuck, Bella, these pants are tight."

"But they make my ass look good."

"Anything makes your ass look good." I groaned and removed my finger from her pants and settled for sliding my hand up to tease her nipples. I flicked the rings up and down, enjoying the moan that came forth from her.

It looked like I was going to meet the head of Disney with an erection, too. Maybe I could go for the hat trick and get a boner before meeting a producer too. At least Mike hadn't seemed to notice. Or if he did, he didn't mind. I wondered briefly if Jasper was gay too.

I have no idea why I was thinking about gay CEOs while my hands were on Bella's amazing tits, but the lack in concentration made me realize she moved a few seconds later. She was no longer sitting next to me and my hands were no longer enjoying her tits. Turning my head, I saw Bella getting nice and comfortable on her knees right in front of me. She leaned forward and snuck her tongue under the very bottom of my shirt. Licking at the skin just above my low-waisted jeans, my cock stirred and strained as if it was trying to get to her.

She bared those perfect teeth and before I could worry that she was going to bite me, she bit down on my fly and pulled the button loose. Her tongue flicked the zipper up and down, teasing me.

"Fuck, Bella. We're gonna be there before you suck me off."

"Oh Eddie, you're assuming two things." She lifted herself up a little, so she could run her hands under my shirt and up to my chest. Stroking slowly, she trailed one hand down to pull at my zipper.

"One. That LA doesn't have the world's worst traffic." The sound of my zipper coming down was loud but my cock immediately felt slightly relieved.

"And two?" I questioned, although I wasn't sure my cock or I wanted to hear what number two was.

"And two." Bella dipped back down and used her soft small hands to release my cock from my boxers. "Who said I'm going to suck you off?"

Still holding my cock, she stroked slowly up and down angling my cock towards my stomach. Shifting forward, she stuck her tongue out and cradled one of my balls on it.

"Fuuuuuuuck." It came out in one long groan.

She pulled my ball into her mouth and sucked in it while still stroking my long cock. Popping me from her mouth, she moved on to my other ball, giving it the same glorious treatment. Releasing me again, she looked at me from under her thick eyelashes.

"Do you remember the scene, Eddie? What comes next?"

Trying to find my voice, I exhaled. "My pre-cum on your lips."

"Right. Good boy." Using her hand to guide my cock, she used the small droplets that were leaking from my slit to paint her lips. She looked at me with her plump lips glistening from my pre-cum and I unconsciously bucked my hips towards her mouth.

"Mmm. This might just be my new favorite lip gloss." Bella hungrily licked her lips and I groaned deeply. Her hand resumed its pumping on my cock and slid closer and closer to the base before slipping to my balls. At the same time she started tugging lightly on my balls, she swallowed my cock into her mouth.

And she kept her promise. I hit the back of her throat on the first swallow. I almost came right then. Anxiously gripping her hair, I guided her to move slower, so I could savor this a little longer. I felt her smile around me and then hollow out her cheeks as she slowly sucked up and off of me. Drawing me back in, she twisted her head to the side, swirling her tongue around me, earning another loud grunt from me. She kept up the alternating twisting and swirling, stroking and tugging on my balls the whole time. My mind was reeling. I battled with my brain to keep my eyes open and on what she was doing. But it felt so good I had to sit back and enjoy it. Closing my eyes briefly, I reveled in the amazing sensation of her hands and mouth on me.

I let my hands fall to my thighs, letting her set the pace now but she pulled her mouth back and off of me completely instead. I opened my eyes to see her sitting up a little higher on her knees, her hands returning to my cock.

"I want your mouth, Bella. I'm so close."

She fisted one hand after another over my cock, starting at the head and working down to the base. The dragging sensation was bringing me closer, faster.

"I told you I wasn't going to suck you off, Eddie." Her hands changed direction, now squeezing and pulling from the base up to the head of my cock. Her hands slipped easily from the saliva she coated my cock in and I watched as she licked her lips hungrily.

"It looks like you want another taste. Go ahead," I urged her with a thrust of my hips. Her eyes grew dark and she plunged forward, sucking just my head. Keeping pace with her hands, her mouth popped up and over my head again and again. But too soon, she was pulling off of me again. She moved her hands up to the head of my cock and rapidly twisted one after another over just the very tip of me.

"Fuck, Bella, fuck, Bella, fuck, Bella."

I felt her skin press against my cock as she leaned over my body, her lips close to my face.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Later." She thrust her tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself on her. She continued working my head with her tight little hands but when she pulled back I could see her tank top had dropped just below her tits. She lowered her hands to the base of my cock again and pressed my head in hard circles around her taut nipples. The mixture of pre-cum and her saliva now had her tits shining with moisture too and I did my best to reach forward and flick those rings again.

"So good, Bella. I'm so close. Close."

Once again, she pulled away. Her hands left me. Swiftly I grabbed my cock and continued the fisting.

_Where the fuck is she going?_

"Just to get this, Eddie. Anxious?"

_Damn the brain filter again._

Bella turned to me with one of the champagne glasses in her hand. I had no idea what that was for but she put her free hand back on my cock, pushing my hand out of the way. She kept the pace and pressure I had set. Not wavering she lifted herself up to perch on the very end of my spread knees. I had a great view of her wide open legs but she was just far enough away that I couldn't reach her. Sure, her pants were tight, but they were thin.

_I bet I could stroke that pussy enough to get her to cum in her pants._

"Now, now, Eddie. I'm trying to keep you from getting all messy. You wouldn't want me to go into a meeting soaking wet, would you?"

_Fuck, yes I would._

Pretty sure she could either read my mind or I was saying all my thoughts out loud, I knew she'd hear that. I did want her soaking wet in the meeting. I wanted her wet all the time. I could feel the pressure building in my balls, tightening quickly. Without missing a beat, Bella turned her hand on my cock so that her fingers were along the bottom of my shaft. Brushing her thumb across my sensitive head every time she pulled her hand forward, she brought her other hand with the champagne glass to the end of my cock.

_What the fuck was she doing._

That was the last thought I had before I was coming hard. Bella milked my cock, pulling the cum out and into the champagne glass, filling a quarter of it. When my cock was twitching and slowly softening, she lifted herself off of my knees and lifted the glass to me.

"Here's to you, Eddie."

She hadn't missed a drop. Sitting down next to me, I managed to put myself back together and zip up while she adjusted her tank top. Suddenly the car stopped. After a minute my door opened and the driver spoke. "We're here."

I turned to Bella, offering her a hand out of the car. But she was emerging from the fridge, chocolate chip cookie in hand. My eyes opened wide in disbelief as I watched her dip the side of the cookie into the champagne glass before lifting it to her lips.

Humming in pleasure, she chewed the cum-dipped cookie before swallowing loudly.

"Yum. You can't beat milk and cookies."

She popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth and placed the champagne glass back on the console before climbing over me and out of the car.

-0-0-0-

Jasper Whitlock's office was on the top floor of an office downtown. Actually it was the top floor. The downtown area seemed far removed from Hollywood. The buildings seemed better suited to banks, insurance companies and attorneys. But inside the heavy oak doors, his office was all Hollywood. All of the major awards filled glass display cases built into the walls.

The man himself was sitting behind an oversized desk in an equally oversized chair. Mr. Whitlock was tall and had a sturdy build, his physical presence matched his office. Despite being pretty old, he was at least fifty, I could see that he might still pass for good looking. My mom would probably love him. He had wavy blond hair and blue eyes set into a face that had enough wrinkles to make it look "seasoned" or "experience," as my mom would likely say.

Bella had skipped into the room ahead of me, dragging me by the hand. Mr. Whitlock had been on the phone but abruptly hung up when he saw us walk in. A bright smile stretched across his face as he stood and embraced Bella when she was close enough.

"Bella, darling, it's been too long." He spotted me standing just inside the doorway. "This would be your new leading man, I presume?" Keeping one arm around Bella's shoulders, Mr. Whitlock outstretched a hand to me.

I strode forward purposefully and firmly shook his hand.

"Jasper, this is Eddie."

_Damn it with the Eddie again. I've got to remember to introduce myself before Bella next time._

Mr. Whitlock narrowed his eyes at Bella before looking back to me. "Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

He finally released my hand and Bella playfully straightened his tie.

"Why so formal? Bella, Eddie, Jazzy." She motioned to each of us as she ran through the list of nicknames. Mr. Whitlock shook his head in response but a smile still played on his face. Returning to his chair, he motioned for us to sit.

I sat directly in front of his desk, but Bella chose to perch on the arm of my chair.

"Are you as fond of Bella's nicknames as I am, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Whitlock propped his elbows onto his desk.

"Just about, Mr. Whitlock." I smiled back. Bella pouted at both of us and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff. From my angle I could appreciate the boost her arms gave to her tits, but I had to concentrate on this meeting first.

Placing the DVD on his desk, I started my pitch. "Mr. Whitlock, I would love to opportunity to work for your company. I've been a fan of the show for quite some time and have always admired the work you've put forward. Even more so, I've felt that you have a talent for turning your performers into A-list Hollywood power players. I would be honored to have the privilege of working for you."

Mr. Whitlock turned the DVD case over in his hands, watching me. I racked my brain for anything else I might say but came up blank. I didn't want to push the sycophant act too far. Finally his eyes shifted to Bella and then back to me.

"I'll tell you, Mr. Cullen, I'm not likely to get around to viewing your test reel anytime soon. But… I'm not worried. I spoke with Mike earlier and he had nothing but good things to say about you. You are clearly a good looking guy, marketability is one of our key points of interest. You have that cornered. And well, Bella hand picked you. She's ruthless, meticulous and very, very particular."

_Check, check and double check._

"So, if she wants you…so do I." Bella's low snicker almost made me lose it. But then I processed what he was saying.

"You- you would, sir?"

"Sure, son. We run a tight ship around here. I'm willing to take you on faith and the trust that Bella and Mike have put in you. Do you have an agent or a manager?"

"No sir."

"Well, I'll place you with one of our managers and they'll set up meetings with agents for you."

Bella quickly interrupted. "I'm sure Carlisle-"

"Bella." Mr. Whitlock shot her a warning look. "Let's not push it." She started to say something but he held up his hand and turned back to me.

"As I was saying, we run a tight ship. You slip up once and you're out. And I can make life very difficult for you. So, my advice? Don't mess up."

"I won't, Mr. Whitlock. Thank you so much for the opportunity."

We stood at the same time and shook hands again. Bella bounced up from the chair and danced around the desk to grab Mr. Whitlock in a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jazzy! You won't regret it!"

He pulled back and beamed at her. "Care to talk pleasure now?"

"Always." Her eyes gleamed.

_What the-_

Mr. Whitlock turned to me. "Bella's birthday party is being held in Vegas over the weekend. I trust you're available to be seen with her at the event?"

I nodded and he turned back to her. He looked at her like a daughter. You could see how much he loved and cared for her.

"You're gonna be there right, Jazz?" Bella blinked her big eyes up at him.

"Aww, sweetie, you're breaking my heart. You know I'd love to be there."

"It won't be the same without you."

"That's sweet of you to say, honey. Untrue, but sweet."

She pouted and he put a hand to her chin, lifting her head.

"This'll be his first public outing. And you know the place will be papped out. I expect you to make a proper introduction of him to your fans."

"It'll be a night he'll never forget."

_No doubt about that._

Mr. Whitlock chuckled lowly and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek before released her.

"Business first, Bella, business first. Then pleasure."

"Always, Jasper."

Mr. Whitlock's phone beeped and two of the red lights on it started blinking. Bella and I were already standing and I took it the meeting was over. Bella's hand closing around my wrist confirmed my thought. We started for the door and I vaguely waved to Mr. Whitlock. I felt a little awkward just leaving like that. Bella had one foot out the door when Mr. Whitlock called out to her.

"Oh Bella! Happy 18th Birthday, darling!"

_She wasn't 18 yet?_

_Fuck._

**A/N: No s-e-ex but a little oral never hurt anyone, right? ;) As this is chapter 2, you might have noticed that if you review you shall receive... so let me know if you want more of these two. And what you want to read... Bella's birthday party, Edward's first day on set, movie premieres, etc, etc... just let me know and I'll see what I can come up with! **

**I've got another little story over on Twilighted called "The Secret of My Success" (under the same penname: up2late) that I'll eventually get to posting here, in the meantime give it a read if you get a chance. It's a WIP and slightly more mature than this little piece of fluff... but I like my fanfic relatively angst-free and citrusy, just so you know what to expect.**

**One final thing... did anyone else watch the break-up forest scene in "New Moon" (that I recycled here), hear those couple of lines of dialogue and go someplace dirty really fast? Please tell me it wasn't just me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the alerts and favorites... sorry to keep you waiting so long. I'm not on a regular posting schedule with these crazy kids, just when the mood strikes me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Disney. :(**

**Warning: I kind of feel like if you've read the first two chapters, you know what sort of craziness to expect... but just in case, we have a little voyeurism in this chapter.**

**Without further delay, I invite you all to Bella's Birthday Party! I hope you enjoy it!**

The town car ride with Emmett from Los Angeles to Las Vegas could have been uncomfortable but with all the test shoots, photo shoots and every other kind of shoot you could think of, I slept most of the way. The last few days had been never ending and I was exhausted. Besides, with Emmett signed on as my manager, I hardly thought of him as Bella's bodyguard any longer. He was hired to protect both of us. Even if we were sweaty, naked and ruining the shocks on her trailer.

We were on our way to Bella's "Barely Legal" Birthday Bash in Vegas and I was incredibly relieved that they had taken some liberties with the title. Bella had in fact turned eighteen two weeks ago. But her shooting schedule didn't allow for a birthday party then. So while she had been legal for over two weeks now, there was anything 'barely' about it.

The strip appeared out of nowhere. One minute nothing but billboards decorated the desert landscape and then all of a sudden, casinos and hotels were everywhere. Pulling up just next door to the MGM Grand, I was looking forward to a quick shower before meeting up with Bella for her first party.

_Lucky celebrity, having three birthday bashes. _

Apparently I had gotten more sleep than I'd planned on. Somewhere around Barstow we got stuck in traffic for over an hour and now I was running late. Bella's first party was more of a PR thing at M&M World and that was the direction Emmett was currently dragging my well-rested ass.

Chocolate and teeny boppers were not an ideal combination in my mind, but this first party was more of a celebration for Bella's biggest fans. Fifty girls had won tickets to attend Bella's Birthday Bash that was being held in Vegas' temple to chocolate. Seconds after walking through the doorway, my head was filled high-pitched squealing and screaming. The ringing in my ears didn't subside until an hour after the party was over.

Despite the scavenger hunt, M&M-hue themed manicures and high-priced goody bags, I think my introduction to the crowd garnered the loudest response. This was my official coming out as Bella's boyfriend and if the crowd's reaction was any indication, I was most certainly approved of. It didn't hurt that I presented her with a gift that had been hand-picked with this crowd in mind. At least partly.

The gold promise ring I selected was simple in design. It was ridged in such a way that it looked more like three rings melded together. The only hitch in my presentation was when Bella tried to slip the ring on. It was far too large to fit any of her fingers but my back-up plan of having a simple gold chain for her to wear it around her neck worked perfectly. The tweens swooned and squealed some more while I tried to ignore the curious glance I got from Bella.

While Bella finished up with her fans, I was finally allowed to get that much-needed shower. Bella had a wardrobe change and hair and make-up to tend to before the next party started. I'd had less than two seconds alone with her so far and was looking forward to wishing her a happy birthday properly, but we didn't even get to grab dinner together. After a quick bite of room service, I was shown to the club that her second party would be at. This more of an industry party. All the Disney kids would be there, along with MTV and E! camera crews. Slightly more adult but still family-friendly, I patted my pocket to ensure Bella's second gift was safe and secure.

She made her grand entrance alone, flashing a gorgeous smile as she made her way down the specially designed hot pink carpet that marked the entryway for the party. I might have thought my chances at getting her alone would have been better at the club, but I was mistaken. Despite the pumping music, flashing lights and flowing (non-alcoholic) drinks, almost every minute of the evening was choreographed. From the "surprise" performances by some of the top Disney entertainers to the wheeling out of the giant cake practically on fire, everything was a show for the cameras. Even the handful of dances I got with Bella were orchestrated to show off our status as a new couple. If I so much as let my hands wander to her ass for more than ten seconds, I had an angry Emmett staring me down. Not that I was afraid of him or anything, but I kind of wanted my cock to be in good working order for the foreseeable future.

The presentation of my gift at this party was just as public a display as my last one had been. After a short speech about bestowing beautiful jewelry on my beautiful new girlfriend, Bella was holding out the earrings for everyone to see. After putting on a big show of how well the dangly, jeweled butterflies sparkled in the swirling club lights, Bella turned to me with a knowing look. Keeping my lips pressed firmly together, I forced her to refrain from anything more than a chaste kiss. Although this crowd would have been okay with a quick slip of the tongue, I had one present left to give her and didn't want to ruin the surprise yet.

Bella and I had been separated at the club as we gave several on-air interviews. Me, talking about how great she was. And her, talking about all her grand plans to make her eighteenth year a great one. It was only when Emmett dragged me away from the E! News correspondent that I knew I was finally free. Back to the hotel and up to the penthouse, it was nice to leave the act behind us. The disappointing amount of alcohol at the club party had me all keyed up as I made my way to Bella's after hours shindig. Finally, this was the real party.

Emmett escorted me to the suite, although I'm quite sure I could've found it on my own. Not only was it the entire top floor of the hotel, it was also so loud that you could hear it from five floors away. The party was in full force by the time we knocked on the door. How anyone heard us, I'll never know.

The door swung open and many of the kids from the club had hitched a ride as the party moved locations. The only differences now were the dress code and refreshments. Perhaps a sonic boom or something on the elevator ride up was responsible for the lack of clothing but it was clear that this was a different type of party. The smell of alcohol was so strong that I could practically get a contact high just from breathing. Finally, a real party.

Bella's trilling laughter hit me and I watched as she skipped her way through the crowd to greet me and Emmett. She, too, had managed to shed some clothing. Her top, in particular. She was just wearing a short black skirt now with pink thigh highs and heels. Adorning her pink nipples were the "earrings" I'd given her at the club a few hours earlier. Of course she would've known what they really were. The silver bars were slipped through her pointed nipples and the sparkling butterflies hung over the bottom curve of her tits. Shimmying her shoulders caused the butterflies to dance and I watched her glance at Emmett.

"Isn't he just the best, Em? Aren't they gorgeous?"

I'm fairly certain he didn't actually look at her bare and shaking tits. But his eyes did meet hers as he spoke. "Gorgeous, Bella." His penetrating gaze shifted to me just before he said, "Edward."

I suppose his tone might have been threatening, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Bella threw her arms around my neck and before she could attack my mouth, I dipped my tongue down to flick at one of her nipples. She squealed and tightened her arms around my head. Sucking long and slow, I pulled my lips apart and just held onto her nipple with my teeth. Glancing at Emmett, I closed my lips back around her pert little nipple briefly before pulling back.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm glad you like them," I said.

Bella's feet were off the floor and wrapped around my waist. I lurched forward under the sudden extra weight and kept up the momentum by moving further into the room. Waving a hand in Emmett's general direction, I had no idea if he saw or was even still inside the doorway. As I carried Bella and her bouncing tits across the room I noticed a few illicit substances spread in thin lines across a coffee table. It was probably best that Emmett leave now instead of forcing the party to end before I even got to enjoy myself.

By the time Bella loosened her grip and slid slowly down my body, we had reached the suite's outdoor pool. Perched on the top of the hotel, the view from the water overlooked the glowing strip. I had been hoping for her bedroom but the pool looked secluded enough. Most of the party goers were inside the suite. Most of them.

There were already two people enjoying the pool. Someone I should know by now but had never actually met.

Jessica Stanley.

She was in the water with a hot red head that I didn't recognize. My eyes were drawn back to Jessica as she spoke.

"So you must be Eddie."

"Edward," I automatically corrected her. "You've seen my screen test, I take it."

_Of course she's seen your screen test, jackass. It's her show! You wouldn't have signed a contract if she hadn't approved you._

"Actually Bella's death grip on your cock gave it away. But yeah, I've seen your screen test too."

Sure enough, Bella's hand had a death grip on my denim-clad cock. It was a rather default position for her and I probably wouldn't even have noticed if she'd done it at the M&M kiddy party earlier.

_Wait a minute. Did she do it there?_

I couldn't be entirely sure she hadn't.

Bella gave my cock a rough stroke through my jeans causing my legs to buckle slightly.

"Alright, alright, Bella. We all know he's yours." Jessica laughed with Bella and the mystery red head chimed in.

Leaning down to Bella's ear, I whispered, "So where's your room?"

I was answered by an exaggerated pout.

"Eddie… I was about to go for a dip when you showed up. You don't think I walk around topless all the time, do you?"

_Stupid question, Bella._

Ever since first being subject to the patented Bella Swan pout that seemed to work miracles, I'd been trying out my own version. I didn't have it perfected just yet but it seemed to work okay. On everyone but Bella, that is. Right now was no exception. Hopping up to her toes, she bit my lower lip and I quickly pulled it back.

"Fuck," I murmured while sucking on my sore lip.

"Later, baby. Later. First, we get naked in the pool."

Bella may have been stripping down to go for a dip but I was the most overdressed person at the party in jeans and a t-shirt. Bella helped remedy that by relieving me of my shirt. I glanced over her shoulder to Jessica and the red head as Bella's finger popped the button on my jeans. The girls seemed to be wrapped up in each other, quite literally. A quick strip down and hop in the pool couldn't hurt, especially if I wasn't being ogled by anyone other than Bella.

Her mouth was suddenly next to my ear, "Pretty hot, right?"

I glanced down at her and she nudged my jaw with her nose, toward the pool. I half-nodded as I watched Jessica stick her tongue into the red head's mouth. They were both covered by the water from just below their shoulders, but I imagined they had little on underneath the surface. In fact, the movement of the red head's hands led me to believe that Jessica's tits were enjoying a little attention. The whimpering didn't do much to disprove that theory.

"You should see her tits. They're amazing," Bella read my mind. "They taste pretty good too."

That did it.

_What?_

"So you've uh-" I tried to speak calmly.

"Many, many, many times. You know how boring it can be on set."

She was now licking my neck and if I wasn't hard before, my cock was downright painful now. Bella read my mind again, as she pushed my jeans and boxers down so I could step out of them.

Slipping into the warm water, I turned my attention to Bella. At some point she had removed her mini skirt, thigh highs and heels and she was now standing almost hip height in the water. The rippling waves swirled around her pussy, obscuring it from my view. Dipping her hands into the water, she lifted a handful to her neck and let it slip down her skin. Watching it roll over her peaked, decorated nipples, between her pert tits and down to her soaking pussy, I tried my best to get into the water without falling face first.

"How do you like me wet?" She purred.

"Very much," I murmured. Now that I was in the warm water, I quickly closed the distance between her and slipped a finger into her hot little pussy. "Very, very much."

As many times as I'd seen Bella wet, this had to be the best. Why was she not under contract to always be in a pool or tub or some other body of water?

Bella moaned loudly and rocked her hips against my finger before slowly pulling away from me. Sinking deeper into the water, the ends of her hair swirled on the surface. Lowering my body into the water as well, I leaned over her body, pressing her into the side of the pool. Her tits pressed against my chest and my cock nestled between her wet legs. I rolled my hips into her and snuck my hand back down to her pussy. As I slipped two fingers in, she brought her hands up and out of the water.

A quick pass on her nipples, she continued higher until she reached the thin chain around her neck that I only just now noticed. Giving it a tug, she had a wicked gleam in her eye. The promise ring I'd given her hours before swung out from behind her neck and came to settle in the water just between her tits. Looking back up at her, she winked and then slipped her finger into it. Being far too big for her finger, she loosely twirled it while letting her other hand dive back underwater. Her long fingers wrapped around my hard cock and she tugged just enough to warrant a groan from me.

"Too bad we can't use this yet," her eyes darted down to the still spinning ring.

_Hmm… had she figured it out already?_

"No way this'll fit on you now."

Another slow tug on my cock and I had my answer. Her finger and thumb formed a ring around my cock and slowly rubbed from the base up to the tip.

Leaning in, I growled lowly in her ear. "I've never promised a girl my cock before."

"Good," she murmured.

I had really wanted to give her my last present in private. I'd planned a special way of delivering it to her and everything. But right now I was ready to forgo any sort of a plan. My dick was in charge… or maybe her hand was. Either way, I leaned in to finally kiss her when she turned her head to the two girls that were still making out across the pool from us.

"Jess, Vicky… did you girls see what Eddie got me for my birthday?"

The red head, Vicky, I assumed, broke from Jessica's lips.

"We all saw the nipple rings, Bella. I'm still a little pissed that you only let Jess-"

Both Jessica and Bella's mouths interrupted her. Jessica's tongue was back in Vicky's throat and Bella continued talking.

"No, not those, silly. I mean, this."

With one hand still slowly milking my cock, she lifted the chain from the water and peered through it. The girls had stopped kissing and turned to look but it was pretty obvious that their hands were still busy underwater. Although they had slowed their motions considerably.

Removing her hand from my cock, I whimpered pitifully. Placing her hand at the back of my neck, she turned me so I was backed against the pool wall.

"The real shame of it is," Bella continued talking to the now-enraptured girls. "It won't fit."

"Are you sure? It looks plenty big." Jessica sounded serious but the look on her face gave her away.

"Oh, it's big alright. Just not big enough. Not right now anyway." Bella's hand slipped from my neck to my chest, where she rubbed up and down. Each time her hand stroked down my body it got closer and closer to my cock. I was all but bucking my hard dick into her hand at this point.

"Really?" Vicky's exclamation was more serious.

Bella pressed her hard tits against my chest and sucked on my ear lobe. "Want to show them, Eddie?"

_What the fuck-_

Her tongue traced the curve of my ear before she sucked on it again. "Show them what they're missing."

Her teeth clamped down on my ear before she continued sucking and licking. "It's not like I'm gonna share anyway."

She couldn't possibly be serious. But one glance over at Jessica and Vicky, I could see they were waiting for my decision. Did I want to show them my cock?

"Besides," I could hear the pout in her voice. "They don't believe me."

Dragging my eyes away from the fondling girls, I looked into Bella's face. "Don't believe you about what?"

She brought both hands to my chest and slowly inched them downward.

"They…"

Her fingers traced my abdominal muscles.

"…don't…"

A quick lick to my nipples.

"…believe…"

She sunk down in the water along with her hands.

"…how…"

One hand lightly wrapped around my cock.

"…fucking…"

The other hand joined it.

"…big…"

Both hands pressed to the base of my cock and I lowly whistled.

"…you…"

The same torturous tug in the other direction now until her thumbs swirled around my head.

"…are."

With that she took a breath and ducked underwater. Her hands moved back to my hips as I felt her hot mouth on my hard cock. Taking me all the way in, I gripped the side of the pool to steady myself. She swallowed once, twice… before pulling off of me and emerging from the water.

Bella's hair fell in a dark wet sheet down her back and over her shoulders. Coming to rest just above her bejeweled nipples, I watched her blink the water from her eyes. The grin on her face was victorious as she glanced down.

I had risen to my toes at the sheer thrill of her mouth on me and the swollen head of my cock had emerged from the water. Bobbing at the surface, it was impossible to hide my size.

A throaty laugh from across the small pool caught my attention.

"Well, now you have to show us the whole thing, Eddie." Jessica had her arms thrown out on the deck that bordered the pool. Vicky was still watching me but was also lavishing Jessica's nipples with kisses while working her hands underwater.

Bella took advantage of my distraction to pin me against the wall again. Rubbing her tits against me she urged me to hop up onto the deck.

"Just think. You'll be at the perfect height for Bella to give you a hand job." Jessica's goading continued.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at Jessica before looking back to me. "You get out of the water and I'll suck your balls while I jerk you off."

I don't think I would've gotten out of the water faster if someone had told me lightening was about to strike.

Sitting my bare ass down on the side of the pool, my lower legs dangled in the water on either side of Bella. She took one step and was immediately confined in the space between my legs, her hands coming to rest on my thighs. The slow stroking started on my legs as she called over to Jessica and Vicky.

"So… believe me now?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica shrug.

"I guess. You guys are kinda far away."

Bella rolled her eyes as her fingers dipped to my inner thighs briefly.

"Then come the fuck over here. I already got him out of the pool. I'm not about to have him splinter his ass to give you a better look."

Jessica pulled Vicky's face up from her tits and gave her a brief open-mouthed kiss. In some sort of unspoken agreement, the pair swam a little closer to us before settling back against the side of the pool. Although there were still a bit of a distance away from us, I could clearly see Jessica's tits bobbing just below the surface of the water. And Bella was right. They were amazing. Full and round, her nipples were hard and dark and peeking just above the swaying water. Vicky caught my eye as she leaned down to suck one back into her mouth. Quickly claiming the other nipple too, the look in her eye was challenging. She pulled back long enough to address me.

"Besides, it's not like we have a lot to compare it to."

_Oh right. My thick and throbbing, long and hard cock._

Bella scooped her hands under my balls and rolled them for a second before bringing her palms back to my thighs. The build up was killing me but I tried my best to remain nonchalant. I lifted an eyebrow at Vicky and caught Jessica's eye.

"So you girls are virgins then, huh?"

The giggling that erupted from them interrupted any tit sucking for the moment. I heard a slight snicker come from Bella but she seemed to be concentrating on her ministrations to my lower body too much to fully give into the laughter.

Jessica was the one with her back to the wall but she quickly reversed her position with Vicky and straddled the red head's lap. Despite being underwater, I could tell that her knees were spread wide and Vicky's hands were in a prime location. A few rippling waves later and Jessica's head fell back slightly as she let out a low moan. Glancing at me from over her shoulder, Jessica leaned forward, offering a pointed nipple to Vicky.

"Oh no, Eddie. We're no virgins. We just don't like dick, that's all."

"Well if you don't like _dick_-" the word came out as a squeak when Bella chose that moment to roll my balls again. "ahem…dick, how are you not virgins? I mean, don't knock if you haven't tried it."

"I don't think there's much that Jess hasn't tried, Eddie." Bella's voice was soft as she concentrated on stroking one finger at a time lightly down the long length of my weeping cock.

I shivered and looked back to the writhing girls nearby.

"So what… you tried it once just to lose it and that was it? Maybe you picked the wrong guy."

"Oh fuck, baby, right there… right there… now stop. Hold still for a sec, babe." Jessica leaned down and planted a soft but long kiss on Vicky's lips. Vicky bit down on Jessica's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth.

With a sly smile, Jessica pulled back. "Now, now, babe. That's doing nothing to help with my concentration."

Something moved underwater and Jessica let out a low moan before turning an admonishing look on Vicky, who finally appeared a little contrite.

"Baby, let me put this jackass in his place and then I'm all yours."

I scoffed a little at the jackass comment.

_Clearly if one bad lay – your first! – has you declaring a ban on all dick, you are the jackass. _

It took every once of willpower I had to pay attention to Jessica as she turned slightly to face me. The shudder that ran down her spine only managed to call my attention to her tits. Bella's were perfect but Jessica's were huge. They looked like beach balls on the surface of the water and I suddenly realized that lesbian or no, there were worse things than to be awaiting a hand job while being surrounded by three sets of tits.

Jessica cleared her throat and I looked up at her face. I refused to look embarrassed for looking. At least I wasn't about to claim that boobs didn't do it for me.

"I'll concede that your cock is big and long and powerful and amazing and all that shit. While I'm sure Bella has a hell of a time riding that steel rod and having it bump all her lady parts around…"

Bella nodded and nipped at my neck, she was back to stroking my inner thighs, staying just a breath away from said steel rod.

"…I've found much better ways to get off."

"Oh I'm sure." I'd been leaning back with my hands supporting me. Shifting my weight, I lifted a hand from the deck and wiggled my long fingers at her. "A little digit action goes a long way. But something tells me even my fingers would rival Vicky's."

I stroked my index finger down Bella's cheek and when I reached her mouth she sucked it all the way in. My breath hitched as she rolled her tongue around it and let me slowly release it from her mouth.

"Ohhhh…" I was pretty sure the sound coming from Jessica wasn't in response to me. Her eyes closed briefly and I could tell she was rocking her hips toward Vicky. Without opening her eyes, she spoke to me.

"I think you've got the wrong 'f' word, Eddie."

_Finger, fuck… how many 'f' words are there? Fist- damn._

Jessica's eyes now open, she watched it dawn on me.

"That's right, Eddie boy. Fisting. And Vicky's is the best I've ever had." Another roll of her hips was followed by a low moan. And then we lost them.

Jessica's lips crashed down on Vicky's and I watched as Jessica reached up to fondle Vicky's tits. The low, sexy sounds coming from them was such a turn on, I found myself reaching for my cock. It was only when I grabbed hold and stroked a few times that I realized Bella's hands were gone.

Looking away from the girls, I searched frantically for Bella but didn't have to go far. She was still right in front of me. But her eyes were on Jessica and Vicky too and her hands were on her own tits. Flicking her nipples sharply up and down, the chains from her new rings bounced and swayed. Spreading her left hand wide, she placed her thumb on one nipple and her pinkie on the other. Her eyes looked back to mine as she made slow but hard circles on her tight, pink peaks.

Leaning back on my free hand, I fully committed to what my other one was doing. Pulling my cock to its fully erect length and sweeping my thumb over the dripping head, I licked my lips and looked back to Bella's tits.

"This is fun and all," Bella's voice was low and breathy. "But aren't I supposed to be doing that?"

She wrapped her tiny hand over my fist and joined me in the slow stroking.

"I don't want your tits to get lonely." I kept my hand firmly in place under hers.

"Oh, they won't. I expect they'll get the special celebrity birthday treatment in a little while. Right now I'm looking forward to getting my hands and mouth on another present."

I quirked my lips up at her and she loosened her hand just enough to let me remove mine. Settling my weight back on both arms, I let her place both hands on my cock. Tugging and twisting at the same time, she looked at me with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"It's a shame you didn't wrap it for me. But it's just what I wanted. The biggest, the longest, the thickest and the best present I could've asked for."

I answered her smile with my own. "All yours baby. All yours."

Turning her attention to my cock, I snuck a glance at the wet, rocking bodies close by. It seemed like Bella wasn't the only one getting gifts around here. I looked back to Bella just in time to see her dip down into the water a bit.

Her mouth was level with the head of my cock and her hands had angled me down a little. Placing a lingering, open-mouthed kiss on my head, she then lifted my cock back up. I was so hard at this point that if she'd let go my dick would be standing tall against my stomach. Her hands kept me anchored just a little lower than that, but high enough so she could reach my balls. She kept one hand at the end of my cock, twisting and squeezing the head as her hot little mouth closed around one of my balls.

She pulled the whole thing into her mouth and gently closed her lips. The heat was incredible. Lowly moaning, she sent vibrations through my whole body. My moans matched hers and it took me a minute to realize I had my eyes closed. Forcing them to open, I looked down at her. Her hand was still jerking off the very tip of my cock and the side of her face lay against my inner thigh as she slowly sucked on my ball.

I could feel the heat rising in my lower body when she let me pop out of her mouth. Quickly leaning her head to my other leg, she slipped my neglected ball into her mouth and gave it the same treatment. Switching hands at the same time, she now took her finger and thumb and dragged them up and down my entire length. When she reached my head she would pump short and hard a few times before resuming the slow and steady pace along my entire cock. It felt like heaven.

Screams were building nearby and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to give into the sounds. Jessica was climaxing and I didn't want my sweet torture to end so soon. Bella released my ball again just as I felt it tightening. Giving my balls a rest, she placed both hands on my cock and wrung it out towards her. Twisting one hand after the other, she was stroking out droplets of pre-cum each time she came to my head.

One final scream had Jessica cumming and she finally collapsed, panting, against Vicky's shoulder. The concentration on Vicky's face was intense as she slowly brought Jessica down from orgasm. Finally she brought both of her hands out of the water and lifted Jessica's head from her shoulder. Holding one hand on either side of her face, the two shared a long kiss. When they finally pulled back, I watched Jessica lift Vicky's fisting hand to her mouth and lovingly clean off each finger. My balls hardened and drew up slightly although Bella had yet to return to them. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths and opened them moments later to see the two girls looking at me.

"Pretty impressive, Eddie. You still got him going, huh Bella?"

Bella had slipped both my balls into my mouth before answering and so the low, humming affirmative shot directly through me.

"Oh so it's like that, is it?" Jessica turned her wicked grin on Vicky and pulled away from her. Just as she reached her knees, Jessica tugged on Vicky, bringing her body away from the wall. Apparently this wasn't anything new. Vicky seemed to know just what Jessica had in mind. Gripping the edge of the pool, Vicky let her body float to the surface of the water so now I was getting my first glimpse of her naked tits. Not as big as Jessica but who was I kidding? Tits are tits and they were awesome to look at.

Her body was dripping with water and I watched as Jessica worked her way back in towards Vicky's bare pussy. Spreading the red head's legs a little, she dipped her head down and slowly licked up those wet folds.

"Let's see who comes first, shall we?" Those were the last words Jessica spoke before she dove down into Vicky's pussy.

Bella once again answered with a hum and I grappled at the pool deck for something to hold onto. I wasn't sure if Bella won if I came first or second and I really wanted to figure it out before blowing my load.

Pressing my cock against my stomach, Bella ran her tongue between my balls before rolling from one to the next. Using my rock hard abs as a support, she stroked me roughly with one hand. With Bella dragging the sensitive skin of my shaft up and down, I had to distract myself a little. Looking around the pool proved to be a mistake. Vicky had her eyes closed and her wild red curls were floating in the water around her like the fire of a thousand suns. She had let her knees drift further apart and from my angle I could make out Jessica sucking and nipping at Vicky's clit.

Bella let me slip out of her mouth again and flicked at my hard balls with her tongue before sucking them back into her mouth. Her palm pressed flat against my cock, trapping it against my stomach again, stroking it to the very tip. The groaning overtook me again and I try to block out the frantic pants and mewls I could hear coming from Vicky. Opening my eyes briefly, I caught Jessica looking at me. I couldn't be sure because her mouth was buried in pussy, but it looked like she was smirking at me.

I turned my eyes back to Bella, who was also looking at me. She winked and let one ball slip from her mouth. She encased the other one with her lips and tongue before letting it pop out. Blowing on it, I shuddered at the sudden temperature difference.

"That's it, baby, that's it." The soft encouragement came from Jessica moments before I saw her stroke her long tongue slowly up Vicky's pussy. Jessica's fingers spread Vicky's dripping folds apart, getting deeper and deeper with each pass of her tongue.

During this, Bella had switched to my other ball and gave it the same treatment. She continued alternating. Sucking one in, warming and wetting it before releasing it to the cool air and her soft breath. Letting my tight and tense balls cool in the air for a second, Bella returned her hands to my cock. Pulling it away from my abs, she wrapped both hands firmly around my length and started gently twisting her hands in opposite directions. Stroking her hands closer and closer to my head before returning all the way to the base and starting all over again.

Hoping that Vicky was about to give into her building pants, I saw Jessica stretch her arms over the red head's torso. Her fingers gripped onto Vicky's nipples and tugged and twisted them, bringing Vicky's cries to a whole new level. Pulling back just far enough for me to see, Jessica stiffened her tongue, winked at me and then plunged back into Vicky's pussy. Twisting her head side to side, Vicky writhed in the water. It was a good thing she was holding on to the edge of the pool. Her head would dip under the water briefly but then re-emerge as she gasped for air. Whether her gasps were because of being underwater or because of Jessica's tongue, I couldn't be quite sure.

And I would never find out. I couldn't watch them any longer. Tightly closing my eyes, I gave into the sensations that Bella was lavishing on me. The tugging. The pulling. The twisting. The warm heat of her mouth was on my balls again, sucking them both in. They tightened and pulled up immediately, no longer able to hold off my impending orgasm. As they hardened in her mouth, Bella started nipping with her teeth. Working her jaw side to side she scraped her teeth lightly across the skin that was getting harder with every passing second. One hand went back to tugging on my cock, stroking it upward. Stretching and pulling on me, her bites became a little more pronounced as her hand sped up.

My chin fell to my chest and then snapped back. My body didn't know what to do. Waves were rippling around Bella in the water as my legs shook from the force of her hands, mouth and tongue. My fingernails scraped on the pool deck, clawing desperately as I climbed toward my release. My head snapped forward and back again. I wanted to collapse onto Bella in the water, lay the weight of my heaving body on her. But the angle she held my cock at had me at war with myself. I didn't exactly want a face full of jizz when I finally blew my load.

Vicky's pants and whimpers had grown into screams and feral animal noises. Every now and then a frantic gurgling was mixed in and I had to wonder if she was drowning. If she was I could hardly find it in myself to care. Sure, I was a gentleman and a good swimmer. I'd gladly save her. After I came.

Bella's strokes on my cock grew faster and shorter, her mouth tightened on my balls. Swiftly pulling off of me, the rush of cold air followed by her sharp licks to the underside of my balls pushed me over the edge. Her hand milked the cum out of my cock. My head fell forward against my will but Bella had the presence of mind to pull my cock toward her. Groaning through her languid strokes, I could feel the cum pulsing from my cock in strong spurts. Finally able to open my eyes, I saw Bella standing in the water, dripping wet. No longer with just water, but also my cum. It decorated her bejeweled tits, dripping from her nipples like glistening drops of sex. Closing the little space between us, Bella took my still hard cock and smeared the head of it in the mess on her chest. Biting back a growl, I inched my hips away from her.

The pout was back. Before she could plead with me and get me hard again in a matter of seconds, I slipped my finger into the ring around her neck.

"You gotta let me get soft for at least a minute if you want to get that cock ring on me."

She bit her lip and tipped her head to the side, pretending to consider my offer.

"Alright. Just one minute though."

Exhausted, throaty laughter followed her statement and I suddenly remembered that Jessica and Vicky were still here. And apparently they were done too. At least Vicky was. Her body was back in the water, the two girls wrapped loosely in one another's arms in the middle of the pool.

Bella swiveled to face them, backing against the wall of the pool. Her wet hair stuck to my stomach and chest and I couldn't help but wrap my arms protectively around her. One hand fell to her ribcage and the other grabbed a firm tit. Flicking her nipple in a playful manner, I placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Bella moaned and pushed her tits into my hand just a little more.

"Your minute is almost up."

I heeded her warning and kept my hand wrapped around the bottom of her tit but left her nipple alone. Resting my chin on her head, I looked over at the lazy, spent girls floating in the water.

"So… who won?" I asked.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at Vicky in question.

Vicky sighed. "I'm afraid it may have been a tie."

"I'll take a tie," I said.

"You may," Jessica spoke. "But not me."

"Sounds like a rematch is in order," Bella challenged.

Sneaking a hand around behind her back, she placed a light touch on my softening cock.

"How about round two in about five minutes?" She said to the girls.

Jessica laughed and shook her head. "No way, Bella. Not with your cock ring in play. That's cheating. And don't try that pout on me. It will get you nowhere."

Bella giggled and sank back into my chest, her arms lazily lying across my thighs.

Vicky started toward the edge of the pool and slowly walked up the steps, out of the pool. Water streamed down her long, lean body as she turned and crooked a finger to Jessica.

"Let's go, Jess. My mouth wants a turn. Besides, stay in the water too long and your tits will shrivel up."

Jessica was already making her way toward Vicky when she stood and grabbed her generous tits in her hands.

"These babies? Never."

Rolling her thumbs across her nipples, they hardened immediately. She tugged her left breast upward and leaned down to flick her tongue out. Another centimeter and she sucked the long brown peak into her mouth, slurping loudly.

"Fuck baby, I love when you do that." Vicky grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her from the pool. The two embraced and stumbled back into the suite, tongues tangling. From just inside the sliding glass doors, I could hear Jessica call out.

"Nice to meet you, Eddie. Looking forward to seeing more of you."

Bella was still relaxed against my chest. One hand traveled up to wind in my hair.

"I don't see how that's possible. She's already seen quite a bit of you."

I turned her in my arms and she looked down briefly before looking up at me. Her big brown eyes looked disappointed. Glancing down I saw that I was hard again.

"You liked that huh?"

"Fuck, Bella. She can suck her own tits. That's pretty damn hot."

"Hmm," she seemed to consider my thought. "You're right. That's something I'd like to see."

"Maybe during our rematch," I nodded.

"Oh no, you misunderstand." Bella placed a finger on my lips. Knowing I would open my mouth to her, she let me lick her finger before trailing her hand down. Finally she reached my cock and tapped the head of it.

As most of my blood and thought processes were currently residing in my cock, I was not comprehending what she meant. Another trail from my tongue to my cock and yet another before I finally got what she was saying.

"Suck my own cock, Bella? Seriously?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "You're definitely big enough. Besides, I didn't get the cock ring on you in time. I need this," she tapped my swollen head again. "…soft. So get busy."

I shook my head and curled my lips up at her. "If you want him soft, you're gonna have to lend him a hand."

"But I've already done that."

_Goddamn that pout._

"Yeah, but she didn't." My hand dipped underwater and a long finger slipped quickly into her warm heat. Withdrawing my finger and stroking up to pinch her clit, Bella smiled through her moan.

Taking me by surprise, she jumped up onto the deck, straddling my legs. Grabbing my cock roughly in her hand, she positioned herself above me.

"In a rush?"

"Hell yes," she growled. "I want to use my birthday present."

It was only then that something dawned on me. I still had another present for her. My last present for her. Hopefully the best.

Gripping her by the waist, I quickly rolled her onto her back. Pressing her into the floor, I hovered over her.

"I still have one present left."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at me as I slipped out of her view and into the water.

Her pussy was in the perfect position, right at the edge of the pool. Flicking my tongue out of my mouth, I clacked the brand new tongue ring against my teeth. Bella's head snapped up. Lifting my mouth into a crooked grin, I slowly extended my tongue for her to see.

"Ooh… that looks like fun."

"Let's find out, shall we?" I lowered my face to her gorgeous, wet pussy. Bella groaned and dropped her head back to the deck.

Sticking my tongue out, I placed a slow, lingering lick up the hot folds of her pussy and felt her writhe under me. Dipping my tongue lightly into her, I placed light circles around her clit with my thumb. Pulling back to kiss along her inner thighs, I lifted my head to see her face with a look of pure pleasure on it.

"Happy birthday, Bella."

Her hands shot up to grab at my hair. One fierce look from her had my knees buckling.

"Blow out my candles already, Eddie."

_Anything for you, Bella._

I dove my long, stiff tongue back into her pussy. Stroking and twisting, hitting her clit with my tongue ring, I was finally wishing my girl a happy birthday.

**END A/N: Too bad we didn't get to see them use the "promise" ring, huh? Anyone interested in reading more about Bella's birthday celebration? Or shall we move on to something else? On set antics? Movie premieres? As always, I value the input and suggestions and appreciate the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
